User talk:PabloDePablo
Hi, PabloDePablo! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pablodepablo page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 23:03, September 29, 2009 RE: New state Okay, PabloDePablo. It can be. Do you want it to be on it's own island or in the territories? And what colour do you want the map-swatch to be. Check out the map on the UnitedTerra article, but it can't be a colour on the map. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Own island that is above NDC, and make it be REALLY dark red (Right above blackish-red!) --PabloDePablo 18:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay, Pablo! Next time, reply on MY talk page. That's how it is when you reply, with a RE:. I'll do that now! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Courses #.Waffle land!!!! #.Explorer circuit #.darktan's realm #.Tails casino (as in casion night zone type Esq) #.arctic bluff #.speed track. #.bump-a-bout bay #.jungle drive (the picture you took) #.sky street #.razorbeak raceway. #.snow mountain zone (unlockable) #gentoo island #.dorkugese jungle #.herberts castle. Tails6000 22:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) BlabloDeStablo Actually, by the CC-BY-SA, I don't need your permission to edit. However, since it is based off your character, you should edit it more then me, or anyone else, until it is a HQA. Citcxirtcem 19:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Tongue, eyes, or dandruff? RR 2 Cover I have to go. I will work on the cover for Razor Beak Racers 2 tomorrow. Bye. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The moment of truth ..... Okay, so I managed to stay up the night and finish off your Razorbeak Racers 2 game cover. I think I did pretty well on it! Because there aren't any actual pictures of turbo-bikes, I just got some awesome-looking motorcycles and adding you & Tails on them, with a spatter background. Theres a side-blurred circled crowd at the top, which is taken from the Soccer Pitch Background, which I hope you don't mind. So.... What do you think? If you don't like parts of it, I can edit anything you like, though please remember that I gave up my sleeping time for this, and I just really wanted to finish it & surprise you before going to sleep. So I really hope you like it. It's not "Paint-drawn" like "Razorbeak Racers" just so you know. So while I'm sleeping, you can reply and I will read your reply in the morning. Also, I really can't wait for you to start writing your sequel. Well done, and again, I hope you like it! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Seriously, if you want me to edit anything, I can. The only things that I can think of that you don't like is either the crowd or the bikes. The bikes can be changed once I get someone to draw a couple, but I seriously mean it! If you need anything to be changed on their, do not hesitate to ask. I am free for atleast another 10 - 20 mins, but I might have to start tomorrow. It's your choice! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I can do that! What do you necessarily mean by "flexible"? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) thx for coming thx for leaving me a message,check out my charecter fishybluered,hes no way a normal mwa mwa :D fishybluered Duh Just because my shot box is broken, doesn't mean I can't watch what everyone says. I'm Watching You. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) That's called talking behind people's back, and that's also called conspiracy. Its illegal. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) re:Thanks Well, Screwball just reverted it, but I don't see what the big deal is. Pablo doesn't even go to the wedding, and it would be comical... He's probably just wants to seem more speshul. Anyways, thanks for letting me RP 3-D, evne though he hasn't appeared much. Citcxirtcem 01:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah, you're welcome to do anything there that goes by the rules! Another article would only make it bigger and more popular. Citcxirtcem 01:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well the article may be protected, but the talk page isn't! Thanks! Thanks for the new transformation for the Transformer 3000!--12yz12ab 13:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 20:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 3-D Demon Well, I don't think he'll join the Army, since he is good and doesn't seem like a fighter, but he could be an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio, with his powers and all. Citcxirtcem 19:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Congragulations! How about a penguin making a love potion and spilling it in a rocket, resulting in the love potion being sent into the atmosphere and penguins randomly falling in love, but only a few groups and penguins do not get affected, and they have to find a way to stop the love potion from staying forever? Also, Pablo '''has' to be there.'' Your wacky idea has been accepted as the main plot for the story! Well, with a few minor changes *The Penguin that made the love potion is Bellina *Instead of a rocket it was a "hate ray" gun made by Xorai, made to spray a hate potion into the atmosphere. Bellina gets into a fight with him and the potions are accidentally switched, so Xorai pretty much just caused the population of Antarctica to fall in love with everything. And it affects more than penguins. Puffles fall in love too. And they're falling in love with EVERYTHING! Now... about Pablo... He is affected, but should also have a major role, like Willy (maybe...). Anyways, look at this. User blog:Mectrixctic/Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special! Ideas? We'll discuss more when you're active. Citcxirtcem 07:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Question Are you more active now? Because the V-day special needs you. Also, while you're at it, you can check out the St. Patrick's day one . Sure but I'm not sure about Rock'n'roll Puffle, he doesn't really fit. Maybe a cameo? (#-D Demon and Darkilina relate to Xary through Treacherous Trio and Darktan's army respectively) Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 16:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) That;s great! We should work on the first episode too. Basically it has Darktan sending Xary and some other minions to a city to spy and work on inventions and stuff. I think we'll make this a "fish out of water" type thing since he likes being left alone and the city is crowded. ALso, he'll have to work close with the minions Darktan sent with him, including Willie. I wish pufflezzz was here to help me... Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) No. That Kim Possible, Perry and Dr. D picture was NOT from an episode. It was from a Spot the Diff episode, where they add or remove details from the episode to change it. So no, it was not an actual screen shot from the original episode. P.S.: I added the target part because I was bored one day. Me miss Pufflezz. Speak to me... I'm lonely.. Hi Pablo! Well I was bored so I wanted to say HI! also I wanted to let you know that im working on a new story involving all the LOLcats strudel and a Noob whoes name I can remember.well thats all bye.Ben Hun 19:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ... Explorer, I'm sorry for spamming and that stuff, but LOLcats could've been great characters, and that's what the wiki wants, right? If you un-block me, I will see if Ben Hun, E-114, and I can discuss this with the other BOSSmasters and work this out. --PabloDePablo 23:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Sorry for screaming, I have a bad temper.... =P Link to possible forum. I'll make sure it doesn't get deleted. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) LOLCATS I promise not to scream or get all uncivil, as long as you do the same. I just want a rational, peaceful discussion, in which neither side starts flamethrowing or mudslinging... or anything like that. Exactly why do you feel the need for LOL-Cat articles? We already have 3, I don't get why you need more than that. I thought you guys already got the whole unrelated-ness thing... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I know that LOLcats are unrelated, but since a good explanation for their arrival in CP is provided, I think they shouldn't have been deleted. --PabloDePablo 23:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That seems like a good reason. How about a compromise? * LOLCats continue to exist, but with few references to make sure we stay on topic. * Only three (or maybe a little more) LOLCat articles remain. It is generally mentioned that a larger community of LOL-Cats exists, but most of them do not get their own articles (again, due to relatedness issues). * Everyone stops flaming (including me, I have a bad temper). =D * There MAY be an article on an LOL-Cat district within CP or some other location, just for continuity's sake. Feel free to amend, if you wish. If you swear not to continue protesting (that has a bigger effect than it usually seems), I can unblock you (after I swear to shut up, too). I can open a forum where everyone can participate in creating the final few LOl-Cat articles, and Ben can continue to make stories using the LOL-Cat articles and the greater LOL-Cat article-less community. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) They're being overused, plus cats have little to do with the the subject. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 23:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) But those articles are creative, and people want creative articles, right? --PabloDePablo 23:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, we can't stray off of CP TOO far. As I said, how about a compromise? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Those terms are very good, so I agree. I double swear, pinky promise, cross my heart to not protest. --PabloDePablo 23:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Not to spam or anything, but... BEN HUN, E-114, I'M BLOCKED AND I CAN ONLY EDIT MY TALK PAGE. Not spamming, just informing my friends. --PabloDePablo 23:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Template Can you fix this Template: I cant fix it. RED:Your Wiki Yes in fact I do have a wiki but wait YOU DIDINT KNOW THT!?!? LOL I thought I told everyone sorry its the Cat Fanon wiki yeah the "Cat Fanon" wiki lol. Heres you Key (LINK) to the the most awesome wiki on the face of er well wikia. THE WIKI OF THE KITTEH- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC)